


Winter Soldier AU

by Chibitami



Series: Requested Scenario Collection [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Feels, False Memories, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Repressed Memories, Winter Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibitami/pseuds/Chibitami
Summary: Request for sindela on Tumblr; they wanted Ace, Zoro, and Law in a Winter Soldier-type AU where their female childhood friend (reader) who was presumed dead is now an agent of the World Government.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Requested Scenario Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577755
Kudos: 31





	1. Winter Soldier AU: Ace/F!Reader (platonic)

The moment Ace saw your masked face on the battlefield, his breath hitched. You were surrounded by a group of Pacifista to support you, and your uniform was emblazoned with a white and black symbol that mirrored the one on the robots. _This isn’t real,_ Ace thought frantically. _____ is dead. I saw her. I saw her die._

He recognized you, but there was no change in the way you stared at him with dulled eyes as if you were possessed. You unsheathed your sword and rushed at Ace while the Pacifista followed you to flank him. Your voice was flat and monotone as you raised your blade to kill your former nakama. “Target acquired. Eliminating.”

Ace used his flames to decimate the surrounding Pacifista, leaving you two alone on the battlefield. He kept barely dodging your attacks, refusing to fight back against you. “____, it’s me! Whatever they did to you, you have to know who I am!”

You continued your attacks, and managed to land a kick to his chest. Ace fell back and rolled out of the way as you stabbed into the ground where he was only a half a second before. “Target recognized,” you replied flatly. Ace’s eyes widened as he hoped a part of you was trying to remember him. Please, please…

“Portgas D. Ace, originally born Gol D. Ace. Epithet: Fire Fist. 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.” Ace’s heart sank as you said his birth name, and he quickly dodged one of your sword slashes. “Current bounty: 550,000,000 Beri.” He dodged again. 

“Damn it, ____, you have to still be in there somewhere!” He fought back the lump in his throat as he finally made an effort to fight back; he launched a flurry of flames at you, and you swiftly jumped to the side. As you dodged, he sent another set of flames that set your sword on fire. You quickly tossed it to the side and Ace tackled you to the ground, pinning your arms above your head with one hand. “Look at me,” he said shakily. “I don’t want to hurt you, okay? Just look at me.” He used his free hand to yank your mask off.

You blinked as you stared up at him for a second, and felt…something. A blurry wave started to roll over your head as you looked up at him with no expression. This wasn’t normal protocol. Why did you feel like this? A few random images flashed behind your eyelids: laughing with friends on the deck of a large ship covered with white sails, consoling a man who was crying softly in his room later that night, the same man putting their cowboy hat on your head and smiling at you…

You snapped out of your thoughts instantly when you heard the voice of one of your handlers, Admiral Akainu. “013, focus!” You immediately wrapped your legs around Ace and threw him to the side; Akainu landed behind Ace and for a moment, he eyed you suspiciously. You’d never hesitated before. You weren’t supposed to know how to hesitate unless you were ordered to. 

Ace whipped around to face Akainu, glowing with rage as he turned his body into flames. “What did you do to her!?” Akainu blocked the punch Ace had thrown and kicked him back. He saw you standing completely still as you watched the two of them. Something was wrong. 

“013, disengage and go to the extraction point,” he ordered firmly. He’d have to see what was wrong with you later; right now, he needed to eliminate Roger’s son. A group of Whitebeard’s fellow pirates suddenly jumped into the fray and while they distracted Akainu, Ace managed to slip away in the crowd of clashing pirates and Marines.

Ace tried to chase after you as you ran. _I was ready to die,_ he thought to himself. _I **wanted** to die_. _I know I don’t deserve love, or happiness, but…A part of me hoped that wherever I ended up, I’d be able to see my best friend again._ He blinked back the tears in his eyes as he tried to catch up to you. _____, I’m sorry. Whatever they did to you, it’s my fault for not being there for you. I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I—_

He felt someone large suddenly pick him up and throw him over his shoulder. Luffy ran up to Ace and the Fishman who had grabbed him. “Oi, Ace! We have to get you outta here!" 

Ace thrashed uselessly against Jinbe and glared at Luffy. "No!” His voice felt raw as he realized he had lost his one chance to reunite with you. Even if he managed to escape Marineford, he knew he would never be able to find you if you were in the clutches of the World Government. “I have to–”

The air around them suddenly felt hot and oppressively heavy as Akainu flew towards them. Jinbe and Luffy immediately ran towards the other side of the battlefield at top speed, and Ace bowed his head as he realized you were nowhere to be found. I’m sorry I did this to you, ____. I’m sorry you cared about me. And I’m sorry I won’t ever be able to make it up to you.


	2. Winter Soldier AU: Zoro/F!Reader (platonic)

The Straw Hat Pirates were used to the occasional bounty hunter or squad of Marines popping up at sea every now and then, valiantly trying (and failing) to defeat them. The attacks had become so commonplace that Zoro found himself getting bored whenever they happened. This afternoon on the Thousand Sunny, Zoro was taking his third nap of the day on the outer deck when Usopp sounded the alarm indicating he’d spotted something hostile approaching the ship. “Something really fast with a World Government logo is coming up from straight ahead,” he yelled down. “You want to take ‘em out this time?” **  
**

Zoro woke up and grabbed his swords. “I got it,” he called up with a groggy voice. He headed to the front bow, grumbling about the annoying Marines that had ruined his nap and peering out to find the ship Usopp had pointed out. “Oi, Usopp, where is it? I don’t see a warship,” he yelled.

“I don’t–Oh, hang on,” Usopp said. He focused on the mysterious figure through his binoculars. “I thought it was a warship that was far away, but it looks like it’s just a small ship. You can get in the Mini-Merry and meet them halfway, but it seems like overkill for such a tiny boat…” He saw a single person riding a device slightly larger than a Wave Rider; the person piloting it wasn’t wearing the typical white and blue Navy uniform, and they were wearing a mask that covered half of their face. As he tracked them, he jumped back when the Rider and its pilot suddenly disappeared. “What the hell?” He tried to look around for any sign of where they had vanished. “Hey, Zoro, you may wanna stay here; it looks like they’ve got some kinda cloaking device or camouflage. I can’t see where they—”

**Clang!**

Zoro turned around and saw a grappling hook that had shot onto the side of the ship from the water below. He drew one of his swords and waited silently for the intruder to climb to the top of the ship. A pair of gloved hands peeked over the top of the railing and Zoro used his free hand to yank them onboard. The intruder quickly twisted their wrist to escape Zoro’s grasp and elbowed him in the stomach, and Zoro grunted. He slashed at the intruder, who jumped back and produced their own weapon–a black collapsible baton, barely half as long as Zoro’s swords. The end of the baton had a peculiar piece of thin metal that forked around on two sides. Zoro noticed that they were hesitant in the way they moved, as if they were waiting for Zoro to attack again instead of using their weapon.

Zoro drew another one of his swords and jumped at the intruder with crossed arms. They crossed blades with Zoro and pressed a small button on the end of their baton; a jolt of electricity surged from the end of the weapon, shocking Zoro and causing him to tense and spasm in pain as the electricity was conducted through his swords. His muscles clenched involuntarily, but he found the strength to push through the shocking pain and drop one of his swords before shoving the intruder back; their baton slipped from their hands and clattered to the floor. Zoro slashed downward as they fell to the ground and tried to dodge his attack; while he hadn’t been able to incapacitate them, he did manage to slash their mask and part of their black uniform.

Zoro thrust his sword down to stab the intruder and their legs quickly shot up to catch the blade between their feet. The two of them glared at each other, struggling to gain the upper hand and push through the force of their opponent. Zoro’s blade slowly inched towards the intruder as the strength in their legs started to wane. Desperate to find an opening, the intruder grabbed their mask and threw it at Zoro’s face; Zoro automatically tried to knock it away from him, and the intruder took the distraction as an opportunity to kick Zoro’s chest with as much strength as they could muster. The swordsman felt the breath in his lungs heave at the kick, and he fell onto his back as his sword fell to his left side. He quickly unsheathed his third sword just as the intruder slashed at them with the sword Zoro had just dropped. When their blades crossed, Zoro’s eyes widened as he looked at their exposed face. He hadn’t seen them in years, but it looked just like…

“____!?”

The intruder narrowed their eyes in confusion. “That is not my designation,” they replied flatly. Her tone wasn’t as warm as it used to be, but it was definitely her. The two of them struggled against each other, and Zoro tried to piece together how ____ could still be alive. She and Kuina had been his two only friends and after Kuina’s accident, the two of them grew even closer. She was the only person he could be vulnerable around, and memories of his childhood friend flooded his mind: sticking his tongue out at her when she called him “Marimo”, eating sword-shaped dark chocolates she had made for his birthday, desperately searching for her in the middle of the night after hearing her scream in terror…and seeing her bloodstains staining the grass. It looked like she had been attacked by a wild animal, and by the amount of blood she’d lost there would’ve been no way she could have survived on her own.

“Don’t bullshit me, I know it’s you,” Zoro yelled. His grip on his sword tightened. “Dammit, ____, don’t you remember me?”

“Roronoa Zoro,” ____ immediately replied, in an almost robotic tone. “First mate of the Straw Hat Pirates. I have been dispatched to capture or eliminate you and the other members of the Straw Hat Pirates, led by Monkey D.–”

She was interrupted as a marble filled with gas shattered in front of her. She gagged at the smell and Zoro felt her grip weaken. “Zoro,” Usopp yelled from above, readying another marble in his slingshot. “Here, I’ll cover you!” Zoro pushed against ____ with all his might, and she fell back slightly. He knocked his sword out of her hands and pinned her arms to her sides as he pushed her against a wall. 

“Look at me,” he pleaded angrily. “Your name is ____, we grew up together! You, me, and–and Kuina.” His voice broke slightly, and he shook her shoulders as if he could jumpstart her memory. “You called me ‘Marimo’, you–you made dark chocolate and it was the only kind I could stand because it wasn’t too sweet, you…”

____ stared at him with a glassy-eyed expression. This couldn’t be right. _I’m a weapon of the World Government, made to eliminate their enemies. I couldn’t have been friends with Roronoa Zoro as a child…What **was** my childhood?_ ____ closed her eyes and tried to think back, but nothing was coming to mind except a fuzzy blur of static that made her hands shake and your eyes tear up. She’d never thought about her past, only her current assignment. _Why do I feel like this? Why does it hurt so much to think about my memories?_ Amidst the painful static, she could faintly recall bits and pieces of…something: bare feet running across a grassy meadow, melted chocolate staining her hands and face, holding someone’s hand at a funeral…

“Ma…Marimo…” ____ repeated the name Zoro had said and opened her eyes. There were a few tears running down his cheeks, and Zoro’s eyes widened. She stared at him silently, and a strange sensation washed over her body and knotted in her stomach as she looked into his eyes.

“____?” His voice was quiet. Was she starting to remember?

____’s jaw clenched. These feelings bubbling up inside were unbearable. She desperately wanted it to stop. Why couldn’t it stop? Why was everything so muddled and painful to think about? It…it had to be something Zoro was doing. Some form of Haki, or an ability she hadn’t been briefed about. ____ glared at him and kneed his stomach, and he let go of her shoulders. She ran away from him, ignoring the tears forming in her eyes as she leaped over the railing and landed roughly onto her Wave Rider. She heard Zoro yell her “name”, and she quickly revved the engine to get as far away from the Thousand Sunny as possible. 

“____, wait!” 

____ ignored him as his voice grew fainter and fainter, and it soon disappeared. The voice of one of her superiors crackled over the DenDen Mushi on your Rider. “02, status report.” Instead of answering immediately like she normally would, she bit her lip and focused on the horizon. _Marimo…_


	3. Winter Soldier AU: Law/F!Reader (platonic)

The moment Law saw her at Sabaody, he recognized her. It didn’t matter that the lower half of her face was covered, and her fitted uniform emblazoned with the World Government logo hid most of her body; her (e/c) eyes were burned into his memory. But this was all wrong. It couldn’t be her. It couldn’t be. She’d been executed by the Marines years ago, the only member of the Doflamingo Pirates to get caught. Doflamingo had been insulted by her death–not out of any sentiment, but he was annoyed that one of his crew could have gotten caught so easily; Law had been heartbroken that his best friend had died, and not even Corazon could comfort him for days after he’d heard the news. **  
**

But she was alive, and she was bearing down on Law quickly. As she ran, she reached for her sword–a blade covered in a layer of Sea Prism stone–and focused on the Surgeon of Death. Law raised his hands. “Room!” As the borders of his Room stretched to encompass the area around him, ____ switched tactics and drew a pistol strapped to her other hip. She fired two quick shots that grazed the side of Law’s left ear. Law saw her eyebrows furrow above her mask and he thought about how he could disarm and restrain her long enough to figure out what the hell was going on. She raised her gun to fire again. “Shambles!”

As another bullet flew towards his chest, it suddenly swapped places with ____ just in time; he grabbed her dominant hand and twisted it downwards to make her drop the gun. “Drop it, ____.” His voice was firm until he said her name. “I don’t want to hurt you if I don’t have to.” She cocked her head and after a few seconds of struggling, she dropped her pistol. Law cautiously stepped closer, doubting that it would have been that easy to get through to her. His hunch proved correct; ____ quickly unsheathed her sword and slashed at Law’s chest. He immediately brought out his own blade to defend himself. Their swords clashed, and Law felt a wave of nausea from how close the Sea Prism blade was to him. 

____ swept under Law’s left leg and he fell back onto the ground. She raised her blade and without hesitation, she stabbed downward. “Shambles!” Law disappeared, and in his place was one of the bullets she had fired a few seconds ago. She whipped around, ready for Law to attack her from behind while he had the advantage. He raised one of his hands and used Shambles again; her arms and legs fell from her body in four different pieces, and her torso fell to the ground. She closed her eyes calmly, waiting for him to finish her off. He carefully picked up her sword and kicked it away from her severed arm before gathering her other limbs. When she realized she was still alive, she looked at him quizzically.

“What are you doing?” 

He froze as she finally spoke; it had been years since he had heard her voice. “I’m taking you with me,” he replied. “Whatever they did to you, I’ll find a way to reverse it. Conditioning, memory repression…whatever it is.” He waved down Bepo and Penguin, who had finished fighting off a pair of Marines. “Oi, grab her arms and legs,” he ordered. The two pirates looked at their captain quizzically, but they picked up the woman’s body parts and tucked them under their arms. “I’ll take her torso.”

“No,” ____ protested firmly. “If I can’t carry out my mission, I will _not_ be taken captive by my target. Kill me.”

Law shook his head and reached forward to pick up her torso. “Not an option,” he replied. “Even if you don’t remember, we’re still friends. I’m not losing you again.”

“You are _not_ my friend,” ____ said angrily. “You are my assignment!” When Law’s hands got too close to her, she snapped her jaws and jumped forward to bite at him and tear out one of his veins. Her severed arms flailed wildly and blindly scratched at Bepo and Penguin. They both jumped at the sudden movement and quickly bound her separated wrists and feet together with some rope. 

Law pulled his hand back and glared at her. “Goddammit ____, stop,” he growled. He clenched his fists and felt his fingernails digging into his palms. “I didn’t want to do anything else to you, but if you’re going to keep trying to kill me–” ____ ignored him and lunged again, and Law easily dodged before swiftly placing his hands on either side of her head. Using his Devil Fruit ability, he yanked off her head and held her by the ponytail with one of his hands. Her severed head trashed wildly and she yelled in frustration while she struggled pointlessly to escape his grasp. Law sheathed his sword and picked up her torso before tossing it over his shoulder. He turned back to Penguin and Bepo. “Come on, we have to move,” he barked. The three (or rather, four) of them took off and made their way across the Archipelago, avoiding any clashing Marines, pirates, and Pacifista they came across. They eventually made it to the shore of one of the small islands on the southern side of Sabaody, and the top of the Polar Tang opened; Shachi, another member of the Heart Pirates, popped out and grinned at the sight of his fellow crewmates.

“About time, Cap! What took you so—” He eyed the mass of limbs that they were carrying. “Who the hell is that?”

“Long story,” Law called back curtly. “Open the main hatch and once we’re in, get us out of here!”

Shachi nodded and went below deck to open one of the larger entrances onto the Polar Tang. Bepo, Penguin, and Law rushed onboard and inside, and Bepo set down ____’s legs to close the hydraulic-sealed door behind them. The metal walls of the submarine hummed as the main engine came to life, and soon the crew was underwater and quickly moving far from Sabaody. Bepo leaned against the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. “Finally,” he said. “I was starting to think we might not–ow!” ____’s bound legs kicked up at Bepo’s shins, and he glared at her head. “What’s your problem, lady?”

“Hey boss, who is she?” Penguin shifted his weight as he held her arms tightly against him so she couldn’t resist his grasp. He glanced at the World Government logo on her uniform. “We holding her ransom or what?”

____’s head scowled at Shachi’s suggestion. “My designation is 05, and there is no point in holding me ransom, pirate,” she replied matter-of-factly. “If I’m a failure to them, then my life is worthless. I won’t go back to my handlers until my mission is complete.” She swung her head in a futile attempt to attack Law, and his grip on her hair tightened as he held her up to his face. 

“You’re not going back to your handlers at all,” he said angrily. “And your name is ____.”

“I don’t have a name,” ____ replied heatedly. “I was created to aid the World Government and eliminate threats to—”

“No,” Law said, cutting her off so sharply that Bepo and Shachi took a step back. “Your name is ____ ____, and you were born (birth day, month) in (year). We grew up together until you got caught by the Marines, and until today I thought they had executed you.” He fumbled around in an inside pocket of his hoodie and produced a small folded piece of paper that was slightly yellowed at the corners from age. He shook it slightly between his fingers to unfold it with one hand, and he showed it to her. It was an old crayon drawing of a large group of people on a boat at sea in two rows. All of them were drawn simplistically with their names crookedly written above them: A tall man with long brown hair and a large mouth named “Mante-san”, an incredibly tall man named “Doffy-san” who was colored with many shades of pink (though his face had been burned out by someone), and another tall man next to him drawn with a frowny face and comically angry eyebrows named “Cora-san”. The next row had much smaller figures drawn, and were most likely children. Two of the children, “Baby 5” and “Buffalo”, were holding the hands of a little horned boy named ‘Delly’. There were two other children holding hands as well–a young boy named ‘Law’, wearing a fluffy hat…and a girl with (hair color) hair with (eye color) eyes, simply labeled ‘Me’. The girl had a strange dark squiggle around her left hand, and looking at it made ____’s own hand ache.

____ stared at the drawing, confused. This drawing seemed oddly familiar. “That…That doesn’t mean anything,” she replied shakily. “I have the same hair and eye color, but so do lots of other people—”

“Lots of other people don’t have this,” Law interrupted, pointing at the squiggle on the girl’s hand in the drawing. He looked back at Penguin. “Take her gloves off of her hands.” Penguin fumbled with ____’s arms and carefully pulled off her black gloves, holding up her left hand to show ____; there was a small faint burn in the center of her palm, about two inches in diameter. It was asymmetrical, and it was hard to make out a definitive shape. “You accidentally burned your left palm playing with Corazon’s lighter,” Law continued. “And everyone said it looked like something different: Buffalo said it looked like a star, Baby 5 said it looked like a flower, you said it looked like a clover, and Corazon said—”

“ ‘It looks like I should keep a better eye on my stuff’,” ____ finished automatically. Her eyes widened, and so did Law’s. “I…I don’t…” She looked intently at the drawing, then to Law, and back to the drawing. “Why…” She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth; as the fuzziest traces of her memory started to float back, her head felt like it was about to explode. “It hurts,” she groaned, drawing blood from how hard she was biting the inside of her cheek. “Stop showing me this. Put it away, please…please, make it stop!” 

Law shoved the drawing into his pocket and looked at his friend with pity. He’d hurt her, but it looks like he’d taken the first step in getting her to remember. “Okay, it’s gone,” he said quietly. “You don’t have to look at it anymore.” ____ slowly opened her eyes and blinked away a few tears that had started to form. Bepo and Penguin raised their eyebrows and stared at the two of them; for all of the years they’d known Law, he’d barely opened up about his past. Bepo knew he had that drawing, but he’d never gotten a good look at everyone in it. 

“Uh, Law,” Penguin piped up, “You want us to give you some time alone with her? We can drop off her limbs in the medbay, if you want…” 

Bepo nodded eagerly. “Yeah, we won’t complain if you need some privacy! Not to be rude, but watching all of this is really awkward and…well, really awkward.”

Penguin glared at him. “Don’t insult our captain like that! He’s reuniting with his close friend after all these years, and you just call it awkward!?”

“I said I didn’t want to be rude, idiot! And who’re you to act like you know more about this situation than I do?” Bepo stuck his tongue out at Penguin, and Penguin did likewise.

Law thought about where he should put ____ for the time being. “Put her arms, legs, and torso on one of the tables in the medbay,” he decided, handing Bepo the torso he still had slung over his shoulder. “I’ll reattach them once I know she won’t try to attack us again.”

____ looked down as her cheeks burned. She couldn’t even have the dignity of having her whole body reattached while she was a prisoner? Bepo and Penguin quickly shuffled down the hallway, continuing to bicker with each other until they disappeared out of sight. “…Hey.”

The Surgeon of Death looked down at his long-lost friend. “Yeah?”

____ was silent for a few seconds, and she stared up at him. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, or why I feel so…so strange, but…” She took a deep breath. “I’ve decided that I’m not going to kill you. Yet. I still don’t know if I’m who you say I am, but I know that what my handlers drilled into me can’t be true.” She sighed. “And in my mind, that makes you a bit more trustworthy. So you’re still my mission, but instead of killing you, I’m interrogating you.” 

Law smirked at her. She was a severed head in between his hands, but she still had to keep some semblance of power and control. “Sounds like a deal.”


End file.
